1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of preparing a styrene polymer-silica nanocomposite. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of preparing a styrene polymer-silica nanocomposite of which properties are improved by polymerizing a monomer mixture with a colloidal-silica dispersed in an organic solvent.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As high technology industries, such as electrical and electronic industry, automobile industry and aircraft industry, develop, new materials with various properties fit for needs of the industries have been in demand. Polymer nanocomposites have been developed in response to the needs.
A clay-polymer nanocomposite, among other nanocomposites, is already well known through many prior art patents and publications. The clay-polymer nanocomposite is a composite having clay plates with a thickness of about 1 nm and a length of several to tens of micrometers (μm) uniformly dispersed in a polymer medium. It is known that clay can improve the mechanical properties of a polymer resin, such as mechanical strength, dimensional stability, and heat resistance, even with addition of a small amount thereof.